Present side view adjustable mirrors for automobiles, trucks, vans, and the like, when they are broken or are partially inoperative, are costly to repair, as the replacement parts are costly and labor intensive. When the adjustable side view mirror fails, it is usually due to the kinking, breaking, or rusting of the cable, which adjusts the mirror to its proper position. The kinking of the cable results in the mirror not being able to be adjusted to the limits it was designed for. The broken cable allows the mirror to move around constantly. Thus, no set position of the side view mirror is obtainable. The rusted cable (due from dampness, condensation, corrosion of metal wires, and the like) inhibits the operator from positioning the mirror in a proper view setting, as the mirror usually is stuck in a permanent and non-movable position.
To repair these aforementioned problems of a kinked, broken, or rusted mirror cable, the repair time is considerable in terms of labor, as the door panel(s) must be removed, along with the covering around the control knob which operates the side view mirror. This labor expense for repairing the mirror cable is in the hundreds of dollars, depending upon the make and model of the vehicle. Replacement of the entire side view mirror unit with a new fixture would even be more costly, approximately double the expense of repairing the mirror cable.
It would be highly desirable to have a side view, adjustable mirror repair kit for vehicles, where there is an ease of installation by the vehicle owner at a minimal cost and time, using only a screwdriver.